Bonnie's Happy Day
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Anthony decides to give Eureka a day of fun where she can do whatever she wants.
1. Chapter 1

Anthony woke up and got out of bed. He looked on his laptop and saw that it was August 26th, 2018.

Anthony: Well. It's finally the day. I knew it was eventually gonna happen and now it is.

Anthony looked down and sighed.

Anthony: Let's go enjoy it while I can.

Anthony went downstairs and knocked on Eureka's bedroom door.

Anthony: Eureka? Can I come in? I've got something to talk to you about.

Eureka: Yeah, you can come in.

Anthony opened the door and went into Eureka's room. She was laying in her bed in her Tyrantrum pajamas.

Eureka: What did you wanna talk to me about?

Anthony: You've lived here for…..how long has it been now?

Eureka: About 5 years.

Anthony: 5 years. Yeah, that's a….that's a long time when you think about it. So uhh….you wanna go out and…do something fun?

Eureka: Like what?

Anthony: Whatever you want. Today is Bonnie's Happy Day.

Eureka: You…you used my real name.

Anthony: Yeah. I did….Anyway, uhh…you get dressed and I'll meet you outside.

Anthony left the room and shut the door.

Grace: What's wrong, Anthony?

Anthony: Nothing.

Grace: Yes there is. You've been acting weird lately. Whenever you're around Eureka, or anybody so much as mentions Eureka, you get sad. What's going on?

Anthony: Nothing. I just…I told her I'd meet her outside, so I gotta go outside.

Anthony went outside.

Grace: I don't understand. How could thinking about Eureka make him sad?

Diancie: He's probably just finally realized what an annoying little displeasure Eureka is. Now he wishes he could like her again, but he can't remember why he did because absolutely nothing about her is likable.

Eureka came out of her room, now in her day clothes, while Diancie was talking. Dedenne overheard what she said, so he jumped out of Eureka's bag and used Thunder Shock on Diancie. Diancie yelled in pain from the attack and then fell to the ground. Eureka smiled at this.

Diancie: What the? How did that hurt so much? Is Electric Super Effective on Rock?

Grace: I don't think so.

Diancie: Then how the heck did…?

Dedenne and Eureka went outside.

Eureka: Dedenne, nice!

Eureka and Dedenne high fived. Then he went back into her bag.

Anthony: You enjoying Diancie's unhappiness?

Eureka: It sounds wrong when you put it that way, but Diancie is a jerk and she deserves it.

Anthony: How'd you like to see the misery and suffering of someone else you don't like? Mallow has amnesia and has been living with the Specials.

Eureka: The Specials? What are those?

Anthony: They're like the Louds…but better. That opinion of mine is definitely not biased.

Eureka: How long have you known about them for?

Anthony: Since around Valentine's Day.

Eureka: Why didn't you ever tell me about them?

Anthony: I never had a reason to before. But, fun fact, one of them was actually here on Easter. You just didn't see her because she was invisible.

Eureka: …Uh-huh. Let's go see them I guess.

Anthony: It's not about seeing them, it's about seeing Mallow. Now let's get a move on. It's Bonnie's Happy Day!

Anthony and Eureka started walking.

Eureka: Why are you doing this happy day for me anyway? It's not my birthday. It's not the anniversary of when my life changed. Is there something about today that I don't know?

Anthony: ….Can't a guy give his not sister a day of fun on a completely random Sunday that is not at all important?

Eureka: I guess you can. It just seems a little weird. But speaking of not sisters, can we go to the Loud house after this?

Anthony: It's your happy day. We can do whatever you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Eureka and Anthony arrived at Reflection Cave.

Anthony: Here's the portal for their universe. Let's go through it.

Eureka: You didn't say they were from a different universe.

Anthony: What did you think "like the Louds but better" meant?

Eureka: …..Oh, I see.

Anthony: By the way, don't tell the Louds about the Specials. They don't believe in…

Eureka: Yeah, I know.

Anthony and Eureka went through the portal. When they got to the house, Anthony knocked on the door and Lucy answered it.

Lucy: Sigh. People are here.

Eureka: Okay, this is weird.

Anthony: To you, it is. But think what this universe's Eureka would think of the Louds.

Eureka: This universe's Eureka? Have you met her?

Anthony: No. I don't even know if there is one. But whatever. Let's go inside.

Eureka and Anthony went into the house. Eureka saw Mallow sitting on the couch.

Eureka: Are you sure that's our universe's Mallow?

Anthony: 100% positive.

Eureka: Why is she sad again?

Anthony: She has amnesia.

Eureka went over to Mallow.

Eureka: So you don't remember me at all?

Mallow: As far as I know, I've never seen you before in my life.

Eureka: Do you remember….anything?

Mallow: I know my name is Mallow. That's about it. I've been staying here because someone told me about someone named Lana and that name sounded important to me. But the Lana who lives here wasn't it. I've been trying to find the real Lana, but no such luck.

Eureka: …This is…really sad. I can't imagine how you must feel about this. We've gotta get your memory back. If we don't, you might end up living here for years with no way to go back to your old life. If anyone knows what that feels like, it's me. And it's even worse for you because you can't even remember your old life. No one deserves that misery, not even you.

Mallow: **Not even** me? What's that supposed to mean?!

Eureka: You'll understand in a second. Once you remember who I am, you'll get why I said that.

Eureka took Mallow over to the front door.

Mallow: What are you gonna do?

Eureka: I'm gonna slam you into the door. Hitting your head should cure your amnesia.

Mallow: No, wait!

Eureka pushed Mallow into the door really hard.

Mallow: If you had let me talk, you would know that I already tried getting hit in the head and it didn't work!

Eureka: Oh, sorry.

Mallow: Any other brilliant, flawless ideas?

Lucy: I have one. Do either of you people know who the Lana she's looking for is?

Anthony: Yes.

Mallow: Then why have you just been standing there?! Take me to her!

Anthony: No.

Mallow: NO?!

Anthony: Today is supposed to be about Eureka. I'll help you with your problem when I can give it better focus. You're cool with waiting a little longer, right? Say, a month or two or three? Or maybe after I'm dead?

Mallow: NO! Also, you talk weird.

Eureka: Anthony, I wanna help Mallow and you said we could do whatever I wanted.

Anthony: Okay then. Mallow, follow us. Eureka, send Mallow's family and Lana a text message, telling them to meet us at the Loud house.

Eureka: Okay.

Eureka used Mallow's cell phone to send that text message.

Mallow: No! Not my dad and brother. They're both useless.

Anthony: Too late. She already sent the message. Now let's leave.

Mallow: One second.

Mallow put her hands around her mouth.

Mallow: Goodbye and good riddance all you annoying people! I hope you know that you all suck and I never want to see any of you ever again!

Lucy: We're the only ones here.

Mallow: Oh yeah, everybody went to that one kid's football game. When they get home, tell them what I said.

Lucy: Sigh. I'm probably not going to.

Mallow: Whatever. I don't care anymore. Let's get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony, Mallow, and Eureka went to the Loud house. Mallow's family and her friend Lana were standing in front of the house.

Eureka: Good to see you again, Cliff. It's been a while.

Cliff: You too. Does my sister still have amnesia?

Eureka: Uh-huh.

Cliff: Good.

Eureka: Don't say that. Imagine what it be like if you were in her situation.

Mallow: Enough! We're supposed to be fixing my amnesia, not talking about it. Now, are you Lana?

Lana: Yes. Sorry I never came to see you. I couldn't bare to see you and have you not remember me…..Do…do you remember me?

Mallow: ….I recognize you…..a tiny bit.

Anthony: Great! Mallow is your problem now.

Anthony went inside with Eureka. The first thing they saw was Lincoln victory dancing.

Eureka: Hi, Lincoln. Why are you dancing?

Lincoln: I'm not just dancing, I'm victory dancing!

Eureka: What for?

Lincoln: Crazy Lillie is moving out! Whoo!

Eureka: She is? Why?

Lincoln: I don't know.

Anthony: She wouldn't tell you?

Lincoln: She probably wouldn't, but I didn't ask. I don't care why she's moving as long as she is.

Eureka: Well, I'm gonna go ask her about this.

Anthony: You do that.

Eureka ran upstairs. She went into Lincoln and Lillie's room and saw Lillie packing a suitcase.

Eureka: Lillie, Lincoln told me you're moving. Why? Where are you gonna go?

Lillie started to cry a little and hugged Eureka. Then she shut the door.

Lillie: I'm going back to the future really soon.

Eureka: You are? But you said you had some unfinished business.

Lillie: I was being vague when I said that. I was actually just waiting for something to happen because I wanted to see it. And it's going to happen…soon.

Eureka: What is…never mind. I already know you're not gonna tell me. But can you at least tell me when it's gonna happen?

Lillie: …..Well, technically it's today. But…..you could make the argument that it's tomorrow.

Eureka: What?

Lillie: You'll see.

Eureka: Okay. So, Anthony's giving me a day where I can do whatever I want. You wanna join us?

Lillie started crying a little again.

Lillie: …..Yes! So much!

Eureka: I'm gonna call Rotom and tell him to come over.

Lillie: Sounds good.

The rest of the day was one of the best Eureka had had in a long time. She hung out with her friends at the Loud house for a while. Later in the day, she got to do other stuff she enjoyed. She even got to have a Pokémon Battle against Team Rocket like the good old days. Despite all the fun she was having, she couldn't help but wonder why Anthony was doing this for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day**

Anthony woke up and got out of bed. He looked on his laptop and saw that it was August 26th, 2018.

Anthony: Well. It's finally the day. I knew it was eventually gonna happen and now it is.

Anthony looked down and sighed.

Anthony: Let's go enjoy it while I can…I mean, **if** I can.

Anthony went downstairs and knocked on Eureka's bedroom door.

Anthony: Eureka? Can I come in? I've got something to talk to you about.

Eureka thought it was odd that Anthony had repeated what he said the day before.

Eureka: Uhh…yeah, you can come in.

Anthony opened the door and went into Eureka's room. She was laying in her bed in her Tyrantrum pajamas.

Eureka: Why'd you say that the exact same way you did yesterday?

Anthony looked down and grabbed his eyes.

Anthony: …You should go look in your closet.

Eureka: Okay?

Eureka went over to her closet.

Anthony: Wait! I don't wanna be here when you do this. I'm going to George's house.

After Anthony left, Eureka looked in her closet. Her Alola outfit wasn't in there, just her Kalos outfit.

Eureka: Hhhm. Must be in the laundry.

Eureka got dressed and then went into the living room. She looked around and saw that Diancie was the only other one there.

Eureka: Where is everybody?

Diancie: The other Pokémon are in their Balls. Anthony just ran out of the house crying. Grace and Lightning left to go get Lillie.

Eureka: Lillie Staffenhagen or Lily Loud?

Diancie: I didn't ask because I didn't care.

Eureka: Yeah, I'm not surprised. That's probably why you haven't asked why I'm not wearing my Alola clothes.

Diancie: What are you talking about?

Eureka: ….The clothes I've worn every day for almost 2 years.

Diancie: You're wearing them right now. And it's been more than 2 years. Why didn't you ever tell me you can't count?

Eureka: Alright, stop messing with me.

Diancie: I'm not messing with you. If I was, I'd be doing it in a much more original way.

Eureka: Come on, you can't tell me you've paid so little attention that you didn't notice what I've been…Oh, wait. That sounds exactly like something you would do. I'm gonna call Cliff and Rotom to see if Mallow's gotten better.

Diancie: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Eureka ignored Diancie and called Cliff.

Eureka: Hey, Cliff. How's Mallow doing?

Cliff: …..Umm…Do I know you?

Eureka: …..It's me, Eureka.

Cliff: …Eureka?...I think you've got the wrong number.

Eureka: What?!...Don't hang up. I'll be right back.

Eureka put the phone down.

Eureka: Diancie! How did you get Cliff in on this?!

Diancie: I don't know who Cliff is.

Eureka: He's my friend I met in Alola, Mallow's brother.

Diancie: When did you go to Alola? And who's Mallow?

Eureka: I was in Alola last year and a little bit of this year. You knew that. You came there once. Mallow was the girl who asked you to tell her what would upset me because she hated me.

Diancie: That sounds hilarious, but that didn't happen. I'd remember it if it did.

Eureka: …You're…you're just trying to freak me out.

Diancie: Is it working?

Eureka: A lot.

Eureka picked the phone back up.

Eureka: I'm back. Let me talk to Rotom.

Cliff: What Rotom?

Eureka: …The Rotom who traveled through Alola with us.

Cliff: What are you talking about? I traveled through Alola, but there was no Rotom and you weren't with me, whoever you are.

Eureka: But…but…but…

Cliff: I'm gonna hang up now. You're scaring me.

Eureka: But Cliff…

Cliff hung up.

Eureka: What is going on here?!

Diancie: You've lost your mind.

Eureka: No I haven't!

Grace and Lightning came into the house.

Eureka: Ms. Staffenhagen, I went on a Pokémon journey in Alola, right?

Grace: ….What?

Lillie kicked the door open and came inside with a hat made of tinfoil duct taped to her head.

Lillie: YES YOU DID!

Eureka: Lillie! Do you know what's going on? Do you remember when we were in Alola?

Lillie: Indeed I do. That's my answer to both your questions.

Eureka: So then why doesn't anybody else?

Lillie: I remember because I'm wearing a tinfoil hat. Everyone else forgot about your time in Alola because it was….…erased from existence! That's why Cliff didn't know about Rotom. You never broke his unicycle, so he never went into your Poké Dex.

Grace: But how did this happen? Did someone go back in time and change something?

Eureka: No. It's probably just another unexplainable weird thing. Isn't it, Lillie?

Lillie: Not exactly. There is an explanation for it. And once we defeat it, the change to the world will get undone and everybody will remember everything….except Mallow.

Eureka: Defeat it? Defeat what?

Lillie: Just come outside with me.

Eureka and Lillie went outside.

Lillie: Uncle Anthony, get out here!

Anthony peaked through George's front door.

Anthony: Do we have to do this right now?

Lillie: Yes!

Anthony: But I don't want it to be right now.

Lillie: Too bad. If I had the option, I wouldn't want it to happen either, but it has to.

Anthony came outside.

Eureka: What are you talking about?

Lillie: You're about to find out….kinda.

Lillie looked up at the sky.

Lillie: Hey, Orange and Green Thing! You didn't erase everyone's memory, so you may as well show yourself!

Eureka: Orange and Green Thing?

Anthony: Remember that time before you lived here when you saw that really long crystal and I told you not to touch it?

Eureka: …I do now.

Anthony: That's what Lillie was yelling at.

The Orange and Green Thing appeared.

The Orange and Green Thing: And I can talk! I am what's been causing all the weird things that have happened to you over the years. Your friends, brother, and dad disappearing, them temporarily reappearing sometimes, that time you lived the same day over and over, that time you lived the day after it over and over, the thing that happened today, EVERYTHING!

Eureka: But why?! What did I do to make you want to do all that to me?!

The Orange and Green Thing: You didn't touch me! I wanted you to touch me so I could possess you. But you wouldn't let me! And since the one in the red shirt was the one who told you not to touch me, that means…

Anthony: Eureka's miserable life is all because of me. I know.

Eureka: Orange and Green Thing, I'm sorry I didn't touch you. Can you please stop torturing me?

The Orange and Green Thing: That apology's 5 years too late! I'm gonna erase your memories of me and then go right back to what I was doing.

The Orange and Green Thing shot out a brown laser. Eureka, Lillie, and Anthony avoided it.

Lillie: You can't erase my memory! I'm immune as long as I've got my tinfoil hat.

The Orange and Green Thing hit the hat with a laser, destroying it.

Lillie: Yeah, I probably shouldn't have said that.

The Orange and Green Thing kept firing more lasers at them and missed every time.

The Orange and Green Thing: You three are surprisingly good at this.

Anthony: In here!

Anthony pointed at George's house. Him, Lillie, and Eureka ran into George's house to hide.

George: What's up, guys? How's your day been going?

Anthony: Not very well!

The Orange and Green Thing: You really think hiding in there is gonna save you?

The Orange and Green Thing started slamming against the front of George's house.

George: Who does that guy think he is?! No one gets to destroy my house unless they kindly ask for permission first!

The Orange and Green Thing: May I please destroy your house?

George: Well, today's not really the best time. Maybe tomorrow.

The Orange and Green Thing: I'm gonna do it anyway.

The Orange and Green Thing started charging up a pink laser.

Anthony: This is not good.

Lillie: Yeah, that kinda goes without saying.

Eureka: I feel like this is all my fault. Maybe if I hadn't complained so much over the years, this wouldn't be happening.

Anthony: It's not your fault. Your life was being controlled. There was nothing you could do about it.

Eureka: ….There's something I can do about it now!

Anthony: What are you gonna do?

Eureka: I'm gonna jump up and kick it back into the sky. It'll come back of course, but that should give us enough time to figure out what we should do.

George: Can I kick it? I wanna kick it.

Anthony: No, you have to let Eureka do it.

George: Why?

Lillie: Because you have to.

Eureka went outside.

Anthony: ….Goodbye, Eureka…..I'm gonna miss you.

Lillie: …Me too.

George: ….You guys know she's right outside, right?

Eureka looked up at the Orange and Green Thing. It was still charging the pink laser.

The Orange and Green Thing: Could you get out of the way? I just wanted to destroy the house. If I destroy you, I can't have fun ruining your life anymore.

Eureka: No! You don't get to control my life anymore! No one but me does!

The Orange and Green Thing: Fine then! I'll destroy you too. I can find someone else who doesn't touch me and I'll torture them.

Eureka: I don't think so!

The Orange and Green Thing charged the pink laser more.

The Orange and Green Thing: You wanted this.

Eureka jumped up to the Orange and Green Thing. The Orange and Green Thing began to fire the laser. Eureka kicked it, breaking it in half. This caused an orange and green explosion.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie was now laying down with her eyes closed. When she opened them and sat up, she saw that she was now in Heaven. Dedenne stuck his head out of Bonnie's bag. They looked forward and saw something they had wanted to see for the last half a decade.

It was Bonnie's dad, Clemont, Ash, Pikachu, and Serena.

Ash reached out his hand to help Bonnie up. Then they all walked away into the distance.

 **A few days later, after Bonnie's memorial service**

Lillie went to Anthony's house.

Lillie: Well family, I'm going back to the future.

Grace: You are?

Lillie: I'd like to stay longer, but I can't forever. The thing I went back in time to see finally happened, so now's the time for me to go.

Diancie: You wanted to see Eureka die?

Lillie: No, I wanted to see her while she was still alive.

Diancie: Then you should've worded what you said differently.

Lightning: You'll come back and visit us sometime, right?

Lillie: I'm afraid I can't. The way I was able to get back in time was by using Celebi's time travel juice. There's only enough left in me for one more use. But you'll get to see me all the time once I'm born.

Grace: But why couldn't you use Karli's time machine?

Lillie: You'll understand why soon enough. Now….Goodbye, everyone. I'll remember you all in therapy.

Lillie kneeled down, closed her eyes, and vanished.

Anthony: She chose to have the last thing she said to us be a SpongeBob reference….I'm gonna miss her.

 **2063**

Lillie made it back to her proper time period. She looked around a bit and then saw something. She dropped her backpack out of shock.

Lillie: WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
